


our reflections as seen (when the water stills) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Because I have apparently sold my soul to crossovers, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, TW:, This is a ghoul au, WangXian, Wei Wuxian's inability to Shut Up, and the horny, both the gory, but everyone is also in university, so dumb energy is peak, tags may increase as plot demands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Lan Wangji was dreadfully concerned when he learnt his best friend's brother was a ghoul.Jiang Cheng really wished his brother's new stalker wasn't a dove.Wei Wuxian was just happy his friends and family seemed to care so much about him.No wonder it took them all so long to figure out what Qishan Wen were up too.
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	our reflections as seen (when the water stills) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our reflections as seen (when the water stills)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570799) by [chatonnerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonnerie/pseuds/chatonnerie). 



> **Total Length** : 15:36:37  
>  **Music** : _Licht und Schatten_ by Yutaka Yamada  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Zipped File for Easier Downloading** : [All MP3s Zipped](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\).zip) [642 MB]
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: In this shaken, twisted world | 01:14:58 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%201.mp3) (51.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2: gradually becoming transparent | 01:36:28 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%202.mp3) (66.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3: don't bother to stare at me | 01:29:58 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%203.mp3) (62.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4: I merely don't want to hurt you | 01:38:29 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%204.mp3) (67.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5: in a world that came out of someone's imagination | 01:57:04 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%205.mp3) (80.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6: remember me as vivid as I was | 01:54:29 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%206.mp3) (78.9 MB) |   
Chapter 7: infinitely spreading as solitude wraps around me | 01:44:49 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%207.mp3) (72.3 MB) |   
Chapter 8: memories of times my laugh was innocent | 01:29:35 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%208.mp3) (61.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9: and I can't move, can't move, i cannot move | 01:29:45 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%209.mp3) (61.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10: we'll unravel this world | 01:01:02 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)/our%20reflections%20as%20seen%20\(when%20the%20water%20stills\)%20chapter%2010.mp3) (42.2 MB) | 


End file.
